


Character designs (Art)

by Ubiquitous_Chaos (Chameowmile)



Category: Parlor!Vale AU, parlor!vale
Genre: Character design art for this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameowmile/pseuds/Ubiquitous_Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Carlos Design (and art) by - Kevin-the-Chicken</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlos Design (and art) by - Kevin-the-Chicken


	2. Cecil Palmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cecil by - GeneralCupcakery


	3. Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin design by - GeneralCupcakery


	4. Earl Harlan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earl Design by - Chickadddddd


End file.
